Sweet Dreams
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Matsuri tiene sueños, como todo el mundo los tiene. Lo único que diferencia sus sueños del resto es que ella tiene sueños eróticos con su sensei, Sabaku No Gaara. One-Shoot paralelo al Fic "Thinking Of You"


_**Sweet Dreams:**_

Advertencias: Este One-Shoot tiene contenido Lemon, de aquí en adelante es tu responsabilidad

Disclaimer: Naruto junto con todos personajes son propiedad única y exclusiva del gran mandamás Kishimoto-sama.

Sinopsis: Matsuri tiene sueños, como todo el mundo los tiene. Lo único que diferencia sus sueños del resto es que ella tiene sueños eróticos con su sensei, Sabaku No Gaara.

One-Shoot paralelo al fic _Thinking Of You_, tras tener este _reconfortante_ sueño es que ella escribe el poema que se ve en el capitulo 6 del mismo.

Dedicatoria: Este One-Shoot va dedicado a Kokoro-Yoli-Chan, Midory,Minami 016, Link-kun y Anika-san...¡¡Porque su apoyo en Thinking Of You fue incondicional!!

**Sweet Dreams:**

Estaba completamente exhausta, no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, pero estaba allí. Como cada mañana frente a la oficina del joven Kazekage. Tomó los pergaminos que se hallaban sobre su escritorio, tal y como los había dejado el día anterior y se dispuso a llevárselos a su sensei.

Tocó la puerta tres veces, recibiendo un frío "Adelante" como única respuesta

-Buen día Gaara-sensei .-Saludó suavemente Matsuri-. Debe leer estos informes, que fueron realiza...

-Sí si consto la rutina de los informes .-Cortó de forma algo descortés el pelirrojo

-H..Hai .-Murmuró la castaña, mientras dejaba los informes sobre la mesa-. Y si no necesita nada mas Gaara-sensei estaré afuera...

-No .-Respondió este, simplemente

-¿Nani? .-Inquirió la joven sin entender

-Dije que no .-Repitió el pelirrojo sin dejar de hablar en su típico tono gélido

-¿No que..Gaara-sensei?.-Siguió peguntando Matsuri, confundida por la actitud del Kazekage

-No pienso leer los pergaminos y tu no estarás afuera.-Respondió el chico, levantándose y acercándose a su ex alumna

-¿Por qué no Gaara-se...?.-Matsuri fue interrumpida al sentir que era agarrada fuertemente por la cintura

El Sabaku No había llegado en un parpadeo al lado de la castaña y la había acercado su propio cuerpo de forma algo ruda y descuidada

-¿Sabes que se siente Matsuri... .-Susurró el pelirrojo, mirando con sus gélidos ojos a la kunoichi-. ..._desear _algo y no poder tenerlo?, ¿sabes que se siente querer _tomar_ algo sin importar las consecuencias, aun sin saber porque pasa todo aquello por tu mente?

Matsuri cerro los ojos, podía sentir la fría respiración de Gaara en su cuello, ella lo sabia, claro que lo sabia.

-¿Acaso lo sabes Matsuri? .-Cuestionó una vez mas mientras ponía sus manos sobre los senos de la castaña, logrando que esta temblara con el contacto. En el rostro del Kazekage se dibujó una sonrisa de arrogancia

Ella solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior y cerrando los ojos

-Perfecto .-Fue lo ultimo que le escuchó decir, antes de sentir como era alzada, no sabia a donde la estaba llevando.

Escuchó el ruido de papeles cayendo en el piso y sintió que era depositada sobre una superficie fría.

Abrió los ojos y descubrió que Gaara había arojado todos los informes al suelo y la había puesto sobre la mesa. Levantó tímidamente la mirada y descubrió que los fríos ojos de su sensei estaban recorriéndola lentamente.

Sintió entonces los labios de Gaara sobre su cuello: besando, lamiendo, mordiendo. Reprimió un gemido al sentir como este ponía de nuevo sus manos en sus senos, masajeándolos en forma circular. La respiración de Matsuri era irregular, y prácticamente dejo de respirar al sentir como el Kazekage empezaba a desnudarla, dejándola simplemente en ropa interior.

El pelirrojo se separo momentáneamente de ella, para admirar sus cuerpo, Matsuri era mucho mas desarrollada para lo que se esperaría a su edad.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella y la beso con rudeza en los labios, mordiéndole el labio inferior y succionando lentamente. De nuevo empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de su ex alumna, sintiendo como la piel de esta se iba erizando conforme tenia contacto con sus manos.

Encontró con facilidad el broche de su sostén y lo desabrochó con la misma facilidad. Bajo los besos de sus labios a sus senos, ahora sin ninguna tela que los cubriera. Matsuri ahogó otro gemido al sentir los labios de Gaara sobre ellos, llevándose las manos a la boca. Apenas y podía respirar.

-No lo hagas .-Sentenció el Kage, quitándole las manos de la boca-. Quiero oírte... .-Finalizó al tiempo que mordía suavemente uno de los pezones de la castaña, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba las piernas de la Kunoichi.

Matsuri arqueo la espalda mientras un sonoro gemido inundaba la oficina. Gaara sonrío una ves mas con arrogancia al tiempo que con la mano que antes usaba para acariciar las piernas de la castaña bajaba la ultima prenda que cubría a su joven asistente.

Subió su rostro para hacer un camino de húmedos besos, desde su clavícula hasta su abdomen.

Matsuri apenas era conciente de lo que hacia, tenia los ojos cerrados y jadeaba mas fuerte a cada cosa que hacia Gaara, sintio la respiración agitada del pelirrojo en su oído, antes de que este mordiera su lóbulo

-Gaa...Gaara-sensei .-Susurró excitada, sin saber siquiera donde dejar las manos.

-Quiero oírte... .-Repitió Gaara-. ... mas fuerte .-Dijo antes de hundir sus dedos en la entrepierna de Matsuri, causando que esta gritara su nombre aun mas fuerte. Acaricio lentamente la parte mas intima de la joven kunoichi, sonriendo al sentir como las caderas de ella se movían involuntariamente, pidiendo que fuera mas rápido. Podía sentir como Matsuri jadeaba en su oído, esto hacia que él se excitara más.

-Por favor..Gaara-sensei .-Pidió en un gemido ahogado, mientras trataba de recobrar la cordura

-No deberías ser tan impaciente .-Le dijo al oído mientras hundía en ella un tercer dedo, causando que otro gemido rasgara la garganta de Matsuri

Ella pudo ver a su sensei sonreír con malicia, mientras retiraba los dedos de su entrepierna y la besaba en la boca. Ella se quejó contra sus labios justo antes de que el empezara a decender los besos por su cuello, sus senos: en donde se quedó un rato mas, su abdomen, su ombligo...

Matsuri se sonrojó aun mas, si era posible. El..el hiba a...

Toda la piel se le erizó al sentir como Gaara separaba sus piernas y se ponía enfrente de ellas con aquélla sonrisa en sus labios...

-¡Gaara-sensei! .-Gritó al tiempo que se incorporaba.

Estaba sudando y tenia la respiración agitada, miro a su alrededor confundida. Ya no estaba tumbada sobre la mesa en la oficina de Gaara. Estaba en su cuarto, en su cama.

Había tenido, de nuevo, otro sueño erótico con su Sensei.

"_Debía ser insano"_ Pensó Matsuri, dejándose hacer con fuerza en su cama _"Debía ser insano tener sueños como aquellos con el Kage de su aldea, ella era su asistente y ex alumna..nada mas"_

Sonrío y se abrazó a si misma, al recordar el _reconfortante_ sueño. Cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse.

Debía recordar escribir sobre aquello en su _libreta._

*

Bien eso a sido todo , ese ha sido mi primer Lemon de esta pareja así que tómenselo con calma xD...Para poder entender mejor les recomiendo que lean el FF _Thinking Of You_ donde la pareja principal también es el GaaMatsu.

¡¡Cuídense mucho!! ¡¡Y que sueñen con Gaara...!!

xD Nee, es en broma....

¡¡Besos!!


End file.
